Missing
by Vanuzza
Summary: ¿Que es de la flor cuando se da cuenta que esta rota...y que nunca estara destinada a recibir amor? ¿Que es solo un adorno mas, un utensilio mas, un alma más que el demonio se llevara? / Songfic de Missing  Evanescence


¿Que es de la flor cuando descubre que está rota y que nunca recibirá amor? ¿Qué nunca estará destinada a recibir afecto, cuando le han arrancado los pétalos, arrojados al suelo, pisoteados, quemados? ¿Qué es de la flor encerrada eternamente, confinada a deshojarse hasta morir? ¿Que solo está encerrada en un florero como un simple adorno, que solo es un utensilio más?

…¿un alma más que el demonio se llevara?

La luna se posaba en mi ventana con frialdad, mientras una flor azul se deshojaba en el jarrón, triste, melancólica, vacía. ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Sino un reflejo de mi mismo? Un pequeño espejo convertido en espejismo…

"_Please, please forgive me  
But I won't be home again  
Maybe someday you'll look up  
And barely concious you'll say to no one  
Isn't something missing"_

Por favor, perdóname…te he dejado morir…Preciosa flor azul de tristes colores, de hermosos colores. Tu ternura como la mía, la noche estrellada se ha llevado. Cuando las manos crueles de quienes te han secuestrado buscan tocarte con descaro. Por favor, por favor perdóname, pero nunca regresare a casa…Y si he de volver, ya el viento te habrá llevado calcinada en cenizas.

Dime, cuervo de alas negras, que caminas con parsimonia por los pasillos de mi mansión, cuya mirada inyectada de carmín me estremece hasta sentir el frío de la muerte. ¿Soy yo, merecedor de tu amor? ¿Es acaso posible que puedas amarme? O solo me llevaras y un día, tristemente le dirás a nadie, que algo se te ha perdido. Dímelo, Sebastián…

_You won't cry for my absence, I know  
You forgot me long ago  
Am I that unimportant?  
__Am I so insignificant?  
Isn't someone missing me?_

Tu no lloraras por mí, ¿Por qué habrías de hacerlo? Me olvidaras, Sebastián, lo sé. Me utilizas como deseas, haciéndome creer que soy tu amo, soy solo tu marioneta, ¿Es que acaso soy tan insignificante? ¿Soy tan poco importante? Entonces porque cada noche acudes a mí con esa sonrisa felina, amable, que me destroza, y me acurrucas contra tu pecho, murmuras en mi oído que mis pesadillas han sido solo un sueño.

Tomas mi mano, la besas….siento que tus labios me queman.

_Even though I'm the sacrifice  
You won't try for me, not now  
Though I'd die to know you loved me  
I'm all alone  
Isn't someone missing me?_

Y me convierto en el sacrificio gratificante que te ofrecieron. Que tomaste por alguna razón ¿Sentiste compasión alguna de esta alma destrozada? ¿De una flor azul deshojada, calcinada? ¿Me dejaras morir para saber si me amas? Porque tengo que sentir esto en mi pecho, como tus labios forman caminos de besos lentamente por mis piernas. Basta Sebastián, no juegues conmigo, no te aproveches de mi soledad para tus deseos. Que solo somos tu y yo, que solo para mi estas tu, que solo mi alma esta en tus manos, que ya mi fe está rota, y tus manos son mi consuelo.

No me tientes, demonio… ¡No más!

-Si hay algo que deseas hacer…-Te digo con soberbia, esperando quizás, que como otras veces te detengas para llevarme la contraria-…Hazlo solamente, perro

"Woof".

_Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
I breathe deep and cry out;  
"Isn't something missing?  
__Isn't someone missing me?"_

No te has detenido. Sé que haces lo que te he pedido. Sé que esta vez no te detendrás. Odio que me guste cuando tus manos me desvisten, odio que recorras los mismos caminos que aquellos hombres recorrieron sobre mi piel. Basta, Sebastián, no me beses el cuello, no desciendas de ese modo…te has detenido sobre el palpitar de mi carótida. Como el vampiro más romántico has dejado un beso…¿Has venido a desangrar mi cuerpo y ser tu quien destroce mis sueños?

No me das tiempo de pensar, sabes perfectamente donde tocar, donde besar, encuentras los puntos estratégicos de mi cuerpo con suficiente facilidad. Eres mi eterno amante, girándome hasta estar espaldas a ti, desnudo, al descubierto, como una ofrenda para ti… Y mi mente corrompida se evoca en mis recuerdos, retomando mis pesadillas. Una lágrima corre en mi mejilla, mientras mi alma te grita que ya no sigas…

Y como si me comprendieras una vez más estoy frente a frente a ti, dedicándome esa sonrisa tan tuya que me estremece, que me enfria la sangre, y envía escalosfrios a mi columna. Junto a una nueva punzada de dolor conforme tu anatomía se adentra en mi cuerpo. No hay una pizca de romance, no hay una pizca de amor…

No importa, quizás no soy merecedor de él.

Me aferro a tu cuello con mis brazos cuando siento que las lágrimas humedecen mi retina una vez más, y lloro silencioso y desconsolado, entre gemidos sutiles contra tu oído. Si esta plegaria pudiera ser escuchada ¿Realmente soy tan insignificante, Sebastián? Respiro profundo, deseo gritar fuertemente….

…pero tu boca me silencia en un nuevo beso…

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.  
_

Y si sangro, sé que no te importara. Y si sudo o me mancho de esta esencia pecaminosa, sé que no será nada para ti. Nuestras voces son un coro que retumba contra las paredes de la habitación. Se siente tan bien….mi cuerpo rebosa de placer….pero eres cruel, en la manera en que me marcas y mi corazón en lugar de caricias, es atravesado por una estaca.

_And if I sleep just to dream of you  
I'll wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?  
__Isn't something..._

Sé que si sueño no despertare contigo a mi lado. Déjame en esta sabana que conserva tu aroma, soñar que un día dejare de ser nada y pasare a ser algo. Solo venganza, solo contrato ¿Eso es todo?

Como el mejor mayordomo, que nunca termina su labor, te reacomodas tu ropa y en poco estas tan impecable que pareciera que no hubiese ocurrido nada ¿Habría sido mejor así? Me cargas en tus brazos y en poco me rodea la calidez del agua. Te has esmerado en este baño que huele a fragante primavera, con flores de Nemophila flotando en la superficie.

-¿Le agradó, verdad joven amo? –Preguntaste, lavando mi piel sudorosa. Tus manos me queman tan deliciosamente- ¿Le gusta ser capaz de abrazarse a mí de ese modo no es cierto?

Eres un atrevido al preguntarme eso. Por supuesto que me gusta hacerlo…es lo único que al menos me ayuda a imaginar que quizás, un poco de ti, sea capaz de quererme realmente. Bufo, he ignoro mis verdaderos pensamientos…

-Estúpido perro…no eres más que una simple medicina para ayudarme a dormir…

-¿Nunca lo admitirá, verdad?

-Suficiente –Corto el hilo que la conversación buscaba, extendiéndole los brazos- Cárgame, estoy agotado, llévame a descansar.

Enarcas una ceja tan suspicaz ¿No te gusta que te toque?, sin embargo me tomas en tus brazos con la delicadeza con que no me tratas jamás- Mis ropas se mojaran…

-Cállate –Replico nuevamente- Los mayordomos no se quejan…

-Que desconsiderado de su parte, Joven amo…

No te responderé a ello, ni deseo mirarte más. Escondiendo mi rostro contra la curvatura de tu cuello, solo tu aroma hechizante puede embriagarme y hacerme soñar con el imposible amor que deseo que surja. Debo ser desconsiderado, si…si me preocupo de todo esto, si olvido todo y soy obediente siempre…

-Solo cállate, Sebastián…

….Las garras de este sentimiento me atraparan, me deshojaran y marchitaran la flor azul que crece hondo dentro de mi corazón…

_Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
I breathe deep and cry out;  
"Isn't something missing?  
__Isn't someone missing me?"_

…..hasta que nada quede de mi.


End file.
